1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aesthetic electrical cord covers and more particularly pertains to a new plant power line for making cords of all types appear as a growing plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aesthetic electrical cord covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, aesthetic electrical cord covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art aesthetic electrical cord covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,496; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,243; U.S. Patent Des. 296,332; U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,374; U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,112 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,129.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plant power line. The inventive device includes a planter container containing a hook and an electric cord having an elongated body with simulated leaves extending from the elongated body. The electric cord runs into the planter container and fastens to the hook and then extends out of the planter container.
In these respects, the plant power line according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making cords of all types appear as a growing plant.